New Awakening
by Rising Phoenix416
Summary: When Bonnie is kidnapped by a group of werewolf hunters they destroy her innocent nature. No longer is she the weak, scared, Bonnie. No now, she is a fighter. But with the guilt of Damon's death hanging on her shoulders, how will she take it when Damon comes back? And how will everyone feel about the new, powerful Bonnie?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Vampire diaries. **

**So this is just a story that popped into my head. Let me know what you all think.**

As I stood on the balcony of the boarding house I thought over all the craziness that has been my life the past year. After everything in the dark dimension the town was back to normal. But Damon was still dead. A part of me had still been holding on to hope that he would somehow return. But I now knew that was never going to happen. Damon was gone. And it was my fault.

"Why don't you come back inside, it's getting cold out here." I heard Meredith say behind me

"I'll be in in a minute I just wanted to be alone."

"Bonnie you can't keep doing this to yourself, he wouldn't want you to do this."

He, they never called him by his name anymore. Like with just the mention of his name the world would fall apart.

"I'm fine Meredith I promise, I just wanted to get some fresh air. That's all."

But inside I was anything but fine. I loved Damon more than anything. And it kills me knowing I will never see his smile or hear his voice again. I turned to look at Meredith seeing I hadn't fooled her.

"C'mon lets go back inside the others are probably wondering where we are."

And with that I turned to go back into the boarding house to my friends, having no idea just what fate still has in store for me.

3 years later

I had finally moved out of Fells church. It had been too hard being there. They all said that they didn't blame me, but I knew the truth. Elena was the easiest to see through. Ever since coming back from the dark dimension she had changed. She became more selfish and cruel. I could feel her emotions and feel the hatred she has for me. She said that it was Damon's choice to save me and that it's not my fault. But it's all lies. They all feel like I'm responsible for his death. Hell even I do. Which is why I left. I'm tired of being the weak, helpless Bonnie. I want to be strong, powerful, and brave. I had been traveling around Scotland for a while. Visiting my grandparents and cousins and learning more about my witch heritage, when I ran into a group of hunters.

They grabbed me when I was leaving the city. They drugged me and took me with them. After being chained up for days and dealing with them I soon realized I would live longer if I gave into them.

They kept me in what could only be described as a training facility. I was never allowed to leave the building and they had witches put spells around it so I couldn't call out or perform spells to get help.

They taught me to fight and kill. They were cruel and ruthless. They spent days torturing me. "You have to learn not to feel pain" they would say. No matter how much I would beg or cry out, they would never stop. I eventually realized it was pointless to beg, when it wouldn't change anything. So in the end they got their wish. They broke me. I did as I was told and behaved like a good girl hoping one day they would let me go.

Finally my day came when they said I had my first mission. It wasn't exactly the freedom I was hoping for, but I would get to finally leave the horrible building.

"How does it feel to be on the outside again?" Sarah asked, she was my main trainer or as I liked to call them, my torturers.

I just nodded in her direction as I breathed in the fresh air.

"Well you know your assignment." She said,

"I'm to find the pack of rouge werewolves in Virginia." I said with no emotion in my voice.

"And too take them out."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

**Okay so a shout out to Damon Is Team Bonnie****_:_**** Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 2

As I got off the plane I could feel people's eyes on me. I smirked and grabbed my bags.

I had toned out from all the fighting and was lean. My hair reached the middle of my back and I grew a couple of inches. I knew I looked good. I didn't look like a middle school kid any longer.

I was finally returning to my home town, to see the people that I left 3 years ago. I wonder how they will react to seeing me again. I wonder what's changed.

First stop I made was to buy a car. I couldn't walk everywhere, and if the meeting went badly then I would definitely need a car. Then off to the boarding house. I knew they were all there as I drove up. I could sense them. Another thing that's changed is my magic. It's a lot stronger now. They had a couple of witches that were hunters as well. They taught me how to control my powers, and they taught me a lot of new spells. I could create fire out of thin air. I could give any supernatural an aneurism. I could even control other elements, fire being my best and favorite.

As I got out I could sense them moving around nervously inside. They wouldn't be able to recognize me with the new power. I heard the door open as I came up the sidewalk. Stefan stood in the doorway looking out. When he saw me his eyes bugged out.

"B- Bonnie is that you?"

"Yeah Stefan, did you miss me?" I said to him. He looked shocked.

"Where have you been? Your parents just said you were traveling but when none of us heard from you we became worried."

"Relax I'll get to that eventually. Are the others around?" I asked as I made it to the door.

As he led me inside I could see that not much had changed.

"Still the same" I muttered but of course he heard me.

"You'd be surprised" he said. "What does that mean?" I asked slightly confused.

"Look bonnie after you left some things happened. I'm just going to say it. Damon's alive. He's here Bonnie."

When he said those words everything stopped. Damon was alive? He's here and ok?

"Bonnie are you ok?" Stefan asked with concern. "Yeah I'm fine." I said quickly wiping the surprise from my face. "C'mon the others are in the living room."

As we stepped into the room I saw that everyone was there. As we walked in they all looked up to see who was here and when they saw me they all stopped what they were dong. "Bonnie your back!" I heard Meredith say as she came up to me and gave me a hug.

After all this time with the hunters I had forgotten the simplest of things, like what it felt like to be hugged by a friend. I never realized how much I had missed such simple things. When I didn't hug her back she looked at me questionly

"Bonnie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said. I could see her and Stefan exchanging looks. Matt was staring at me the entire time and finally said.

" What happened to you? Where have you been?" I chuckled and said. "Around."

Elena came up to me and gave me a fake smile and asked how I'd been. I wasn't going to put up with her crap this time so I walked past her into the kitchen. I found Ms. Flowers in the kitchen making cookies. "Well my dear your back. We've missed you."

I gave her a nod and asked her what's been happening. At that point everyone else had come in and I asked

"where's Damon?" I could see Elena flinch when I asked, like she wished I would have asked anything but that. Hmmm this is going to be fun.

" He's out hunting but he should be back soon. "Well looks like little Red is finally back."

I looked and there he stood. A part of me that had been scared it was all fake and that he was still dead let out a sigh of relief. He locked eyes with me and it felt like the whole world disappeared and it was just us left. But I remembered that I had a job to do and couldn't get attached again.

"Yeah. So how are you alive? Last time I saw you you were dead." Everyone seemed to flinch at that but he remained the same.

"ahhhh that is a long story. You have to tell us what you've been doing first." I looked around the room uncomfortably. One of the main rules with the hunters was to never tell anyone about them. If you did they would kill them.

So I said "Traveling the world seeing new places" he didn't seem to buy it but he didn't press me on it. "So I had a long flight and I'm really tired, I'm just going to head home."

"No dear you should stay here, your old room is still open." said Ms. Flowers. "That would be nice thanks." As I went upstairs I ran into Damon, he cornered me into the wall and leaned down so he was whispering in my ear.

" I know your lying to me red bird and soon I'll find out what you've really been up to." I pushed him off of me.

" You have no idea what you're talking about" I hissed. He chuckled

" Whatever you're hiding will come out eventually. Don't forget that." He moved away so I had room to move. I started walking towards my room when his voice stopped me

"Oh and redbird, It's good to see you again."

My heart seemed to stop for a second. Until I remembered that this was Damon Salvatore. He only cared for Elena.

So I kept walking and found my room and closed the door. I looked at my duffle bag. Wondering how likely my chances of escaping out my window and finding a hotel, without getting caught were. I realized with vampire hearing and speed my chances weren't good. So I changed into some shorts and a t-shirt and let myself fall into unconsciousness thinking of the job ahead of me.

The next morning I woke up early and quickly changed into some comfortable black jeans and a simple tank top. I put my boots on and quietly crept down the stairs. I had to find out information on the werewolves so I headed towards the old woods. The forest was eerily quiet like always. When the hunters told me the werewolves were somewhere in Virginia I knew immediately they were hiding in Fells Church. With all the ley lines in this town, it's the perfect spot. I could hear the crunching of the leaves behind me and I whirled around.

**Well let me know what you all think! Until next time guys! :) Oh and Pictures will be on my profile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

**Okay so shout out to ****_BamonForEternity_**** and ****_EvaMedina: _****Thank you so much for the review, they mean a lot. :) Here's the next chapter and I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

There stood the one person who had been haunting my thoughts for as long as I could remember.

"What are you doing out here? The woods aren't a safe place for a little girl." I bristled at his words. Who was he to call me a little girl?

"Yeah well like your any better considering you _are_ the bad things that are out in the woods." He gave me a lazy smirk and walked towards me until I could feel his breath on my neck.

"I would be careful who you taunt. It could come back to _bite _you." I snorted at his choice of words and pushed him away.

"Look what do you want Damon? Shouldn't you be fawning all over Elena like you normally do? Or what, are you forgetting things in your old age." He slowly started to walk around me like a hunter stalking it's prey.

"What makes you think I still want her? Maybe I've realized some things in your absence." He stopped in front of me as he said the last part. His black eyes were staring down at me like I held some important secret.

"And what realization have you come to? Must have been some powerful epiphany to make you lose interest in your precious Elena." I said with a sneer. I pushed him away and started to head back to the boarding house fed up with his games.

He zoomed in front of my with that inhuman speed that only a vampire could posses. I gave him an exasperated look and waited for him to talk.

"Maybe I'm tired of being second best." He said as he came closer. He kept walking until I had no choice but to back away from him.

"Maybe I want to be with someone who loves only me." He said as he stared down at me.

"Maybe I want someone who's innocent." At this point he had me backed into a tree.

I finally stared back at him and when I looked into his eyes every reason why I had ever been in love with him came back.

All the times he's saved me. All the little moments we've had together came rushing back into my head like a giant wave of memories.

He brushed his thumb along my jaw and I wanted to lean into his touch so badly. But I knew that if I did I would fall right back into his trap.

"And who is this amazing girl that would make you want to give Elena up?" I asked as I ducked underneath his arm to get away from the eyes that I could feel burning into my back.

But his next words made me stop dead in my tracks. That one simple word had the power to freeze time around me. And with that one simple word I knew it was going to change everything.

"You."

* * *

**Okay so there's Chapter 3. Let me know what ya'll think by leaving me a review! Until next time guys! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Okay so some shout outs to: ****_BamonForEternity, Red, a guest reviewer, EvaMedina, and Damon is Team Bonnie _**

**_Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They mean so much and they keep me writing. :)_**

* * *

I whipped around to look him in the eyes. I kept waiting for him to say something like, "Wow red bird you actually thought I cared?" or, "why would I ever love you?", but he didn't. He just kept staring at me with those onyx eyes that could pierce through to my soul.

"What did you just say?" I asked him, still not believing his words.

"I said that you are the girl who has changed me." He said as he crept closer to me.

"You are the girl that I want to be with. You have always been there for me and I just brushed you off like one would do to a pet, and for that I'm sorry." I scoffed at his words and looked down but he grabbed my chin and fixed those burning eyes on mine again. Ughh how does he get his eyes to do that?!

"But why now? I haven't even seen you since you were killed. What made you suddenly realize that I'm the one for you?" I asked still not understanding. He had been in love with Elena so excuse me for not believing his "oh I'm done with her and I want you now" spiel.

"When I woke up on that moon I only had one thought on my mind. Do you know what that was?" He asked me as he moved us so we were sitting against a tree. The woods had come alive all of a sudden and you could hear the birds singing and the wind dancing through the trees.

"No, what?" He gave a soft chuckle.

"You red bird, all I could think was that I had to get back to you." He said staring off into the distance. My heart fluttered at his words but I couldn't give into him so easily.

"How _did _you even come back to life and get off that moon?" I asked still not understanding how he was even here now.

"When the star ball burst some of the power seeped into me. I was mostly dead but some part of me hadn't died yet and it managed to bring me back." After hearing that I couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped my lips. He turned and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's funny?"

"It's just, we should have known. You're Damon Salvatore. No one can kill you unless you want to die." At my words he chuckled as well.

"So I laid there for what felt like years, and when most of my strength returned I just started walking. I didn't know how to get out of there but I hoped I would somehow find a gate. After walking around that damn moon forever I finally came across this door and luckily the gate keeper knew Sage and let me through."

I couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten. I had spent so long thinking he was dead and yet here he is, sitting next to me telling me he has chosen me over Elena. Okay now this just sounds like a dream. Oh god if I wake up and this was all a dream I'm going to shoot myself!

"I spent so long thinking you were dead. I blamed myself for not listening to you. If I had just done what you had said none of that would have happened. I'm sorry Damon, so so sorry." I told him. It had been so long since I had let my emotions overcome me like this but at the moment I didn't care. All I could think was that Damon was alive. For some reason it was just now hitting me that he wasn't gone forever.

He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms when the tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Shhh Bonnie its ok I never blamed you for anything. It was my choice to protect you." He stroked my hair and kept repeating that everything was okay. I loved it when he showed me his caring side.

When I stopped crying I looked up into his eyes and couldn't help but think of what it would be like to be with him.

"Did you mean it?" he looked confused as he brushed the hair out of my face.

"Mean what?" I took a deep breath then said,

"That you gave up Elena for me." Realization dawned on his face and he ran his thumb along my jawline.

"Yeah I did. I meant every word. In the beginning I only wanted her because she looked like Katherine and I wanted to hurt Stefan. Then later on I wanted her because she seemed so much more fiery and dangerous then Katherine ever was and I wanted her to be mine.

But now I realize that she really isn't much different from Katherine. She's selfish and manipulative. She can't make up her mind about Stefan and me. And even if she did choose me, the entire time I would wonder if she was thinking about Stefan instead and I would always be paranoid. " I smiled at his rant and was glad that he had finally seen Elena for who she really is.

But what if I'm just a stand in for him? What if he stays for a while then leaves when he gets bored?

"How do I know that _if _I do give you a chance, that you won't just stick around for a while then leave me for the next girl who interests you? How do I know that this is real and that you really do care about me?" He looked towards the sky with a thoughtful expression as if the answers to his questions would be written in the clouds.

The wind blew through the clearing and with it he seemed to find what he was searching for. He turned to me and grabbed my face in his hands and leaned in and said, "You're just going to have to take a risk and trust me." And with that he smashed his lips onto mine and I knew then that I had fallen in deep for him yet again.

* * *

**Okay so here's chapter 4. Hope ya'll liked it! Tell me what you think.**

**Now I know the first couple of chapters have been slow but next chapter I'm going to start moving things along. So until next time guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Okay so shout outs to: ****_Bamon and EvaMedina _**

**You Guys rock! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Okay so on with the story...**

* * *

The kiss was better than anything I had ever expected. Sure we've kissed once or twice before, but this was on a completely different level.

It was pure bliss. It was so much more then fireworks. It was the sun exploding and the warm tingling you get in your stomach.

All too soon we pulled away and I stared into his eyes. He had his shit eating smirk on his face but right now I couldn't care. All I could see was the genuine love in his eyes.

"Yes." I said as I stroked his cheek. The look in his eyes was so genuine that I felt like I was the most special girl in the world. I knew he was serious about everything and I couldn't help but follow his advice.

"Yes, I'm going to take that risk and trust you." His eyes widened slightly and he grabbed me and leaned down but before he could kiss me I put my fingers to his lips.

"But if you ever break my heart or hurt me, there will be no more chances. We will be through and there will be no going back." I told him seriously.

"I will never do anything to break your trust and I promise I will never hurt you." He told me, staring me dead on into my eyes so I got the severity of his words.

I smiled and kissed him. We stood there for what felt like hours before I finally realized how long we'd been gone.

"We should be heading back, the others may be worrying." He groaned into my neck as he kissed and sucked there leaving a mark.

"I don't give a fuck. Let them worry. You're mine now and I want to enjoy you." He told me with a devious look in his eyes and his smoldering smirk that just oozed sex.

"I would love to, but we can't. That's all I need is to give Elena more bitching room." He got off me and I finally realized that we had somehow ended up on the ground_. _Wow Bonnie for a hunter you're real observant! I thought sarcastically.

"Fine, but you're going to have to make it up to me." He wagged his eyebrows at me and picked me up off the ground, running back to the boarding house at in-human speed.

I guess I would have to start my werewolf search tomorrow instead. I realized as I thought of the reason why I had been in the woods in the first place.

He stopped once we got to the front yard of the boarding house, and let me go.

"You never answered my questions red." I internally groaned. Dammit I had been hoping he wouldn't bring it up.

"I told you everything, it's only fair." He told me with a smug look on his face. Ughhhhh, just ughhhhh.

"Look Damon there are some things that I can't tell you. Okay you're right I wasn't just traveling the world. But please I'll tell you at some point just not now." I gave him a pleading look and hoped he wouldn't push me anymore about it. But it's Damon, when the hell does he ever listen?

"What's going on red? Is someone after you?" He asked getting angrier by the second. The wind started to pick up and his power started to radiate off him.

"No Damon, calm down I'm okay. I just have to do some research for a friend. That's it." Well it was partially the truth. And a white lie never hurt anyone, right?

"Well why can't you tell me about it?" There was just no giving up with him was there?

"She didn't want others to know about her research. It's all very top secret." God that excuse sounded lame even to my ears. He raised an eyebrow and gave me a look that just screamed 'how stupid do you think I am?'

"Please Damon just let it go. I'll tell you all about it later I promise." He took in my pleading gaze and finally gave in.

"Fine, but you have to promise you'll tell me everything later."

"Yes, I promise." I sighed relived and turned towards the boarding house with him following closely behind me.

We hadn't even made it 5 steps into the house before we heard, "Where have you two been?"

Elena gave me a glare then looked over to Damon. I wanted to rip out her blonde hair as I saw her practically eye fucking him.

"None of your concern, now get out of my way before I make you." I was surprised by the venom in his voice towards her, and by the priceless look on hers, I would say so was she.

She stood there speechless as he walked past her towards the stair case. When he was out of sight she turned to me.

"What exactly have you two been doing?" She asked coldly.

"Like Damon said it's none of your concern." I said as I tried to side step her, but she blocked my path.

"Actually yes it is my concern. Anything that happens with Damon concerns me." Oh god, give me the strength to not jump her and beat her with an umbrella.

"What the hell makes you think that? You don't own him, you're not even dating him." She gave me an evil glare. She stepped towards me trying to be threatening and I almost started laughing at her attempt to scare me. God if only she knew what I could do.

"I have more of a right then you ever will. He loves me. What did you honestly think he cares about you? He would never love someone as pathetic and weak as you." The words were barely out of her mouth before I punched her in the jaw. She fell to the ground and looked up at me with the funniest look of pure shock I think I've ever seen. She looked like I had just turned into a leprechaun and started dancing the Macarena.

But of course Stefan picked that time to come back from wherever the hell he disappeared to. As soon as he saw Elena on the ground with tears pooling in her eyes, he rushed over to her.

Oh great now I'm going to look like the bad guy.

"What's wrong? What happened love?" After hearing all the noise Damon came down and stopped on the middle step, watching all the drama.

"I w-was trying to talk to B-Bonnie and she freaked out and h-hit me." She said sobbing into Stefan's shirt. She is such a liar. How the hell were we ever friends?

"That's not true Stefan she's lying!" He looked up but I knew he wasn't going to believe me over his _love._

"You hit her?" He asked angrily as he stood up and came towards me. But before he could get to close Damon popped up in front of me and growled menacingly at him.

"Don't even think of taking another step little brother. Bonnie was right. I heard everything from up- stairs. Elena was yelling at Bonnie. She started it." I stood in shock behind him. I should have known he would be listening.

"Elena is this true?" Stefan asked turning back to her. She stood up with an angry expression on her face.

"Yes, but it was only because I thought she was trying to take Damon away from me." The look on Stefan's face made me cringe. What has she just done?

"Why the hell should it matter to you if she wants to be with Damon?" He asked her with a hurt and furious look on his face.

"Because I love you both. You're mine and I'm not going to let her ruin everything." Everyone seemed to freeze at her words. I wanted to kill her right then and there.

"You stupid bitch. You don't own us. You are _exactly _like Katherine. I can't believe I ever saw anything in you. And you were wrong I do care about Bonnie. I care about her more than I ever will for you!" Damon looked like he was about to pounce on her. I grabbed his arm just in case knowing that it would hurt Stefan if she died. He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Stefan please, I love you. Don't be mad at me. I need you." The whole time Stefan had been silent. But at her words he snapped out of it with a vengeance.

"No Elena, I can't do this. Not anymore. I had been hoping that maybe you would snap out of your infatuation with Damon but now I realize that you never will. I want you to leave me alone. I don't want to hear from you or see you again. Now pack your things up and leave." I couldn't believe Stefan just ended things with her. She had a heart broken look on her face until she glanced at me.

"You stupid bitch! Everything was fine until you came back! Why couldn't you have just left us the hell alone! You ruined everything!" She broke down and pitifully sank to the floor sobbing.

"No Elena you ruined everything yourself. You thought that you could string them both along and then what, keep them both? It doesn't work that way. You can't manipulate people and own them like toys. No one will ever belong to you.

You used to be my best friend, but now you're just a disappointment. I hope one day you realize just how much you've fucked up. Good bye Elena. Don't come back." During my rant Damon had zoomed up stairs and packed up most of Elena's stuff. After I had finished he threw her bags down at her.

She got up and looked towards Stefan. He just looked at er then turned his back on her. She took the hint and walked out the door to her car and drove away.

Damon and I both turned to look at Stefan, but he was gone. I searched for his power and felt it not too far away.

"Do you think we should go after him?" I asked Damon worriedly. He had an unreadable expression on his face as he drank his bourbon.

"No right now he needs to be alone. He needs to think over everything that's happened." He said.

I looked off in Stefan's direction and wished I could make it better. I wished I could make him forget ever meeting Elena Gilbert.

* * *

**Okay so what do you all think of Chapter 5?! Leave me a review and let me know! Also if you all have any requests of things you want to have happen tell me. I always love ideas. Also let me know what you think about them kicking Elena out. Do you love it hate it, want to shoot me for it. Let me know! Until next time guys :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Okay so like always some shout outs to: Colleen, Lula 6791, and EvaMedina**

**So I love you all for the reviews and give you all a big hug or well in my head I give you a hug since I have no idea who you are or where you live. If I did that would just be creepy...**

**anyways on with the story!**

**oh wait if any of you all would like to make a cover for the story that would be awesome! The one now is boring and bland. So if you're interested PM me and I will give you the details.**

**okay now on with the story...**

* * *

It had been five hours and Stefan still hasn't come back.

"Are you sure we shouldn't check to make sure he's okay?" I asked Damon again. I had been staring out the window anxiously waiting for Stefan to come back.

"For the hundredth time red, yes I'm sure. He should be fine. As long as Bambi doesn't try to come and exact revenge he should be okay." He said with a teasing grin.

"Damon this is serious. He's upset and alone. What if he does something stupid or gets into trouble?" I asked sitting next to him on the couch. He put his arm around me and sipped his bourbon.

"He's not going to do anything stupid." He reassured me.

I sank deeper into his embrace and hoped his words were true.

I woke up to the feeling of being lifted and started to squirm.

"Easy red bird I've got you." Damon whispered into my ear. He carried me up to my room and laid me down. I expected him to turn and leave but he just pulled his boots off and climbed in next to me. He pulled me onto his chest and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be here." My reply was unintelligible.

I hadn't felt this safe and relaxed in so long that within seconds I was asleep again.

I awoke the next morning to the light streaming in through the window. Damon was still asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

As I tried to wriggle loose he tightened his arms even more. He groaned slightly and started to stir.

"Stop moving and go back to sleep." I laughed and played with his hair.

"Damon?"

"What?" He asked tiredly.

"I have to pee." He gave me a look and let me crawl away.

Once I had finished up in the bathroom I went back to my room to find Damon gone.

I went downstairs and saw him and Stefan making breakfast. I looked at Stefan and he looked miserable. Hurt and sadness was practically coming off of him in waves.

"Good morning Stefan." I said carefully.

"Morning Bonnie." He said back quietly. I turned to Damon and he just shrugged his shoulders. But by the look in his eyes I knew it made him upset to see his brother so sad.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well Meredith and Matt are coming over tonight." Stefan said. Crap hey didn't know about she beast being kicked out!

"Oh right hehe, forgot about them." And cue awkward neck scratch.

"Lovely Mutt and Scary Mary, however will I contain my excitement." Damon said snarkily as he put down a plate of food in front of me.

"Damon be nice there our friends. And you don't have to stick around if they bother you so much." I told him while I stuffed my face with his wonderful cooking. I know, I'm real classy.

"Oh really? And do you _want _me to leave little red bird?" Do not look into his eyes! Aww crap I looked. And just like I thought I got sucked in. How the hell could he reduce me to a mumbling mess so easily?!

"I, uh, you, can do w- whatever you want. I-I don't care." I stumbled over the words as he brushed the hair out of my face.

"So you would be okay if I went out and found a pretty girl to snack on?"

"No!" I said before I could tell my mouth to shut up. He smirked and leaned down and kissed me.

"Thought so." I stuck my tongue out at his cheeky expression. Like I said I'm real mature.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Stefan asked with a slight scowl on his face. Oh crap forgot he was in the room. Well that's awkward.

"Don't worry about it St. Stefan." Damon said with a smirk. He sat down in the chair next to me and stretched his legs out I front of him.

Stefan seeming to be off his game, gave up on questioning Damon and went back to staring off into space.

"Where's Ms. Flowers?" I asked. I haven't seen that woman in two days. Oh god did she die?!

"She went to stay at a friend of her's for a couple of days." Damon said with amusement on his face. I could feel his mind probing through my own as he read my thoughts.

_'Damon get out of my head'_

_'But why? It's so much fun in here.'_

_'Yeah well it won't be if you don't leave soon. And I can get into your head to you know!'_

_'Psh.' _

_'Damon, out now!'_

_'Fine I'm going, I'm going no need to be pushy.'_

I felt him leave my head and felt relieved. I didn't need him to snoop around and find anything out about my mission.

"Well I'm going to go get a shower." I told everyone as I took my plate to the sink.

Stefan was sitting on the couch day dreaming and I was starting to worry about him. Maybe Matt and Meredith will cheer him up.

I went up- stairs to my room and found Damon lounging on my bed.

"So do you need any help washing your back? You know you never repaid me from yesterday." He said wagging his eyebrows.

"I can wash my own back perfectly fine thank you very much." He sped towards me and picked me up. He carried me to the bathroom despite my protests.

"Damon let me go. I don't need your help." He seemed to be deaf to my complaints and turned the water on for me. Once he deemed it appropriate he turned around and stared at me.

"Out Damon." He just walked towards me and traced along my jaw with his thumb.

I couldn't help but stare at his perfect lips and thought of what it was like kissing him yesterday. He seemed to share my thoughts because he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me against him and I gasped. He took advantage and thrust his tongue into my mouth and battled for dominance with my tongue. Once he won he explored my mouth while his hands ran down my body.

Everywhere he touched left a tingling sensation. I moaned against his mouth and my hands explored his stomach. I traced his abs and scratched down his chest. It was his turn to moan. I broke away for air and he kissed my neck. He bit and sucked leaving another mark. Suddenly he pulled away with a devious smirk.

"That's my repayment." And he fucking walked away! That tease! I grumbled under my breath and got into the shower. I turned the dial to cold and cursed Damon Salvatore under my breath.

* * *

**Okay so there's chapter 6. Like always let me know what you think. Whether you loved it, hate it, want to burn it in the trash (I really hope you don't) let me know! Also next chapter you're going to see a darker side of Bonnie. Let me know what you all think of that. Also school is starting up for me so I may not be able to update as fast as I have been, so be patient I won't give up on this story! So until next time guys :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Okay so I have some shout outs to some awesome reviewers: michelle3737, EvaMedina, and Iluvyeachick**

**You guys rock, you're amazing and totally wonderful! Okay enough with the adjectives, you all already know how cool you are and I shouldn't inflate ya'lls egos :P**

**But anyways here's chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

After a long cold shower I got out a dried off. I went back to my room with a towel wrapped around me half expecting Damon to be sitting on my bed, but he was no- where in sight.

I put on my bra and underwear then found my black skinny jeans. I paired it with a turquoise tank top and my favorite boots, than headed downstairs.

I saw Stefan sitting on the couch reading a book but couldn't find Damon.

"Where's your crazy brother?" I asked Stefan.

"He went hunting." I couldn't help a feeling of jealousy run through me at the thought of him with another girl, but shook it off knowing I was crazy, and that he was only feeding.

"So when are Matt and Meredith coming over?" I asked curiously as I sat down next to him.

'They won't be here until late tonight." Perfect that means I can go and investigate without any one bothering me!

"Okay well then I'm going to go out for a little bit. Call me if you need anything." Stefan didn't seem to pay much attention to my words, as I left the house.

I headed back for the woods hoping I would have a more productive day than last time.

I had been tromping around the woods for hours, but I couldn't seem to find one trace of a werewolf.

Suddenly I picked up on another power that wasn't mine. It was moving fast right for me. I turned around in time to see a large wolf jump out of the bushes.

He snarled and bared his fangs at me, the saliva dripping off his fangs and pooling on the ground.

"Wow, what big teeth you have." I said sarcastically. "So are you apart of the pack that's been killing innocent people?" I asked as we circled around each other.

Suddenly the woods were filled with the sound of breaking bones. The wolf had shifted back and in front of me was a tall man who looked to be in his twenties. He gave me a creepy grin while his eyes ran up and down my body.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing. Hasn't anyone ever told you not to stick your nose where it doesn't belong? Wouldn't want a cute thing like you getting hurt." I internally rolled my eyes, my face never showing any emotion.

"Well when you go around killing innocent people it becomes my business, along with the Cacciatore."

A look of shock and fear crossed his face but quickly it was gone.

"A little girl like you could never be involved with the Cacciatore. You would never survive with them." I gave him a deadly smirk and saw worry cross his face.

"They thought the same thing when they first took me. But I proved them wrong. See under a certain amount of pain you can create the most evil of creatures, from even the kindest of men."

At the last of my sentence I pulled my knife from my boot and threw it at him with deadly precision. It went through his shoulder and into the tree directly behind him. He shrieked in pain and I just smirked.

"They thought they had broken me, but they just made me stronger."

And with that I got my answers. I used my extra knife I had and made him scream until he became hoarse. I wondered if he was stronger then I had first thought, but eventually he broke. He told me everything, not hesitating to answer my questions.

He told me how their leader Dante had come from out of no- where in the werewolf community. He quickly fought his way up the rankings until he became Alpha. He was blood thirsty and cruel and was a power hungry psychopath. He made the pack kill humans to become stronger. The pack was growing stronger by the day and there were 4 others in it besides himself and the Alpha.

"Now please I told you everything. Just let me go. I won't tell anyone about you." I looked down at his pleading face and laughed.

"Now why should I let you live? You didn't let all those innocent people live as they begged you for their lives." He gave me a scared look and licked his lips nervously.

"My pack will come after you. They won't stop until you are dead." I laughed and bent down to look him in the eyes.

"Then let them. I have all the time in the world, unlike you. Now give the devil my best and don't worry, you'll be having company real soon."

And before he could even utter a cry, I pulled the knife out of his shoulder and slit his throat. I wiped my knife's off on his shirt and left him there to drown in his own blood. I then headed back to tell Sarah all that I had found out, never noticing the crow, hiding in the shadows.

* * *

**Okay so we see a darker Bonnie in this chapter and we will in future chapters to come. I like to think that her time with the hunters, (who are called the Cacciatore, in case you didn't catch that) has made her have almost split personalities in a way. Like I have said from the beginning she is no longer the sweet, innocent Bonnie we all know and love. That Bonnie is still there somewhere, just buried under all the torture and death that she has seen and gone through. She has a new darker meaner side that she uses on her 'targets'.**

**So let me know what you think of the new Bonnie. Let me know what you think in general, cuz i'm a review addict. Yes I have no problem admitting it. So with that said,**

**Until next time guys :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

** I'm so sorry guys for the wait. School has started back up and I've been busy with horseback riding.**

**Okay so enough excuses, here's some shout outs to: Iluvyeachick and EvaMedina. Thanks guys for the reviews!**

**So now on with the story...**

* * *

I made it back to the house and went into my room. After finding my phone I called Sarah.

"What!" I laughed at her bad attitude. Well looks like nothing's changed with her.

"Well hello sunshine good to see you too." I could hear her snort on the other side and laughed.

"Well have you gotten any information on the pack of mutts."

"Yes actually I have. Their Alphas name is Dante. He's powerful and blood thirsty. He has 4 others in his pack now."

"Okay good work. For now stay put and lay low. Let them make the next move. Did you kill their informant?" I chuckled darkly.

"What do you think?" She laughed with me then said her goodbyes.

I felt Damon enter the house and went down to meet him. When I found him he had an unreadable look on his face.

"Hey, how was your snack?" I asked jokingly. He didn't seem to find the humor in it and continued to look at me.

"Come with me." Was all he said as he walked out of the house. He got into his Ferrari and started it up.

After getting in the passenger side he floored out of there.

"What's wrong Damon?" I asked slightly worried.

"So you came down here for research?" I frowned slightly at his question.

"Yes Damon I already told you that." He chuckled darkly and sped up.

"Then why did I see you butchering a werewolf in the woods earlier. What's your research? To see if they bleed differently than everyone else?" I paled at his words.

"Look Damon I was going to tell you it's just that if certain people find out that you know the truth, it could get us into big trouble." He looked over at me I could feel the anger coming off him now.

"What kind of people Bonnie? What the hell is going on?" We had passed the Fells Church welcome sign and it didn't look like he was going to be stopping soon.

"Damon I want to tell you everything but I can't. It would put us both in danger." He snorted at that.

"Do you honestly think that I would let anything happen to either of us? I'm not asking Bonnie, tell me what's going on or whatever's been going on with us stops." I didn't know what to do. I didn't want him to get hurt and yet I was selfish enough to not want to let him go. But he was right. He had survived an Original, and an evil Kitsune. He could survive against some human hunters. I hope.

"Okay, fine. But what I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone else. This stays between us, always." He nodded at my words and I took a deep breath.

"Okay so after we left the dark dimension I went to Scotland to visit relatives and learn more about being a witch. While I was leaving the city a group of Werewolf hunters grabbed me and took me." At my words his hands tightened on the steering wheel but he remained silent.

"They said that I had great power and would make an excellent hunter. I tried to call out for help telepathically, but they had witches working with them and put a spell so that no one would be able to hear me.

When they told me what they were and what they wanted me to do, I refused. I didn't want to hurt anyone. But they just tied me up and said they would break the resistance out of me." I couldn't help the dark smirk that escaped at that thought. If only they knew.

"Finally I realized that if I put up with them and quite fighting them then the torture would stop. And I was right to a degree. They stopped torturing me, but they made me learn how to fight and kill. They would bring in prisoners and show us the right spots to hit at or the deadliest of blows. They made us kill and torture so many people that it seemed normal to do." By this time Damon had pulled off to the shoulder of the road, and was listening to my story intently.

"So they made you kill people." He said more to himself.

"Yeah, more than you can imagine." He grabbed my hand and I continued.

"I started to think they would never let me go, that I would die in that horrible facility. But then they gave me an assignment. A pack of werewolves has been killing innocent people all over Virginia. Once I heard that I knew they would be in Fells Church with all the ley lines."

"So that mutt I saw you torturing was a part of their pack. So do the hunters want you to kill the whole pack off?"

"Well right now Sarah told me to wait and let them come to me. But basically yeah." He grew furious and hit the steering wheel with his hands leaving a dent.

"No! You could get hurt or be killed!" I grabbed his hands before he could abuse his car anymore.

"Damon I know what to do. I've been trained to take them out. I'll be fine. And plus I still have awhile before I have to make any moves towards them." He turned towards me a cradled my face in his hands.

"If you get hurt, I'll kill the mutts. And if I ever find those Hunters they die as well." I chuckled and scooted closer to him.

"Careful Damon, I might start to think you actually care about someone other than yourself." He chuckled then kissed the top of my head.

"I care about _you_ red bird. Don't ever doubt that." I looked up at him and smiled, his words giving me that warm feeling inside.

"And I care about you as well Damon." One of his rare smiles came across his face as he leaned down to kiss me.

"You better." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. I suddenly had a thought and jerked away from him.

"So what does this make us Damon?" He groaned lightly at me stopping the kiss but looked at me.

"It means that you're mine. However you want to call it. Just so you know that no one else can have you but me, I don't care." I smiled at his words.

"So I can call you my boyfriend?" I saw amusement in his eyes as he answered, "Whatever you want, red bird."

"Okay then, I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend." I said jokingly. It felt like we were in middle school all over again.

"Sure red bird whatever you want. As long as you're mine, I'll be anything."

And with that my heart melted, yet again, for Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**Okay so here's chapter 8, let me know what you all think. Also since school has started I won't be able to update as quickly as I had been. But i'll try to update at least once a week. Between school and riding, my life is pretty busy.**

**So until next time guys :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

**Okay guys some shout outs to: Jenmoon1, EvaMedina, Jasmine -.- Momo-chan, and Iluvyeachick**

**You guys are awesome! I always love reviews even ones with constructive criticism. So thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Okay so now on with the story...**

* * *

So after we finished making out in Damon's car he started driving again. He went the opposite way we came taking us further from Fells Church.

"Damon, where are we going?" I asked looking at the scenery passing us by.

"A road trip. Fells Church is becoming boring to the point of insanity." I smiled at the thought of getting out of the small town.

"Do you have a place in mind?" He seemed to think about my question for a second then said," There was this bar I used to go to not far from here. We're going there." Alright that's cool, I don't get an option.

"Okay then. So how far away is this bar?"

" So many questions, but it's 30 minutes. But I can get us there in 10." He gave a smirk and yes, yes he did get us there in 10 minutes.

After letting go of the death grip I had on the seat, I looked up at the bar in front of me. It had a sign that said Live Wire on it.

I followed Damon into the bar and we sat down on a stool at the bar area.

"Well, well look who came back." Was heard from behind us. I turned around to see a tall blonde man with strikingly blue eyes. He gave me a smirk and sat down next to Damon.

"Erik." Damon said with a nod of recognition.

"Who's your pet?" This Erik said looking at me. Well if it wasn't obvious before it is now, Erik's a vampire.

"She's not a pet and you would be wise to remember that." Damon said with a venomous tone. Erik held his hands up in surrender and finished his drink.

"So what are you doing back here? Last I saw you, you had this crazy look in your eye and you were saying something about Fells Church." I turned back to my coke which, Damon had ordered for me earlier.

"I did go to Fells Church, just for all the wrong reasons." I looked up and he gave me a wink before downing his drink and completely turning to Erik.

"And what about you? Last I heard of you, you were causing trouble in Louisiana." Erik smiled slightly," Yeah I guess you could say I went there for the wrong reasons as well."

"So you still haven't introduced me to your friend here." Erik said looking pointedly at me.

"I'm Bonnie." I said holding out my hand. Instead of shaking it though he leaned down and kissed the top of my hand.

"Pleasure meeting you, I'm Erik." He gave me a wink and I pulled my hand away from him.

Damon gave a low growl and Erik gave him an amused look.

"Getting possessive over a human, I would be careful. They are such fragile creatures." I raised my eyebrow at him.

I got off the stool and sauntered around to Erik. Damon gave me a questioning look but I ignored it.

Erik was a very tall man, but sitting down I could reach his ear without having to stretch.

"You think humans are so fragile. Well I'll be happy to show just what a _human _is capable of." I grabbed a knife that had been left by another customer and shoved it into his side. I stepped back and instead of looking mad or shocked he looked impressed and amused?

For a long second he did nothing, then he started laughing.

"Wow Damon, you do have your hands full with this one." He chuckled as he pulled the knife out without so much as wincing.

"I like you little one. You have a fire within you that most don't." Erik said as I walked back over to my seat. I looked at Damon but he just gave me a strained smirk. Well damn I'm going to be hearing about that stunt later.

"Yeah I do. Were still working on her manners though." I gave him a glare for that one but he ignored me.

Well I have to go now, places to be people to kill. I'll see you later Damon and Bonnie." He nodded goodbye to us then left as suddenly as he came.

We sat there in silence for a while until Damon finished his drink. Then he dropped down some money onto the counter, grabbed his coat and without a word headed to the door.

I huffed and went after him. He had already gotten in the car and was waiting. As soon as I got in it began.

"Do you have any idea who you just stabbed in there?" Damon said gritting his teeth. He started driving back to Fells Church at a speed that couldn't be legal."

"Well he seemed like a friend of yours." Damon rolled his eyes.

"He may be a friend of mine, but I don't exactly have the best of friends. He could have ripped you apart so fast, you wouldn't have seen it coming. He's 1,000 years old Bonnie." I was surprised at his age. We hadn't seen a vampire that old since Klaus.

"Well he seemed decent." I mumbled. Damon gave a loud laugh.

"Yeah he's so decent until he rips out your spine and shoves it down your throat. And I'm not using that as a saying red bird, I've seen him do just that." I grimaced at the mental image.

"Well he didn't even seem mad so can we relax." I turned to look out the window but I felt his gaze on me.

"You don't get it. It's not just the fact that you stabbed him. When I saw you reaching for that blade I got scared. Not for me but for you. I have never felt that for someone else. I realized that I can't lose you." I looked back at him and our eyes met. "Damon I'm sorry for stabbing him, but I can handle myself. You're not going to lose me." He kept his eyes locked with mine and occasionally tried not to crash his car.

"I better not. When this whole pack thing is over with I will kill all of those fucking hunters if that's what it takes. You will be free again." I smiled at his words and started to believe him. "You know I would go anywhere with you? I would do anything for you. You know that right?" He smiled at my words. "I know, and I'll always be here for you. It will always be you."

* * *

**Okay there's chapter 9. Okay so confession time, Damon's old friend is based off of someone from a tv show. The first person who gets it gets a shout out as the Most Awesomest Person Ever! And yes I will put up a lot of exclamations. But Damon's friend is only based off him. So that's why if you do know who I'm talking about, he's going to seem OOC. So anyways guys let me know what you think. Also if you want to make a cover or whatever there called for the story let me know, cuz the one I have now is boring. So just PM and i'll give you more details.**

**Until next time guys:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

**Okay so I am so so so so sorry for the wait! But heres a new chapter and I have to warn ya'll it's steamy so if thats not your thing then don't read it!**

**Okay so some shout outs to: Phoenix of the night, maximumriderocks24, Jasmine-.-Momo-chan, Jenmoon1, EvaMEdina, and Iluvyeachick**

**Also to LittleBird who is the MOST AWESOMEST PERSON EVER! (My comp. has been acting up so if it doesn't show like a bazillion exclamation marks then I'm sorry cause I put A LOT)**

**Also I wanted to say thank you guys so much for reveiwing. It means so much to me. You guys are amazing! **

**Anyways on with the story...**

* * *

We made it back to the boarding house by sunset and couldn't help but not want to go back to the life full of drama and chaos.

"Is it bad that I had fun running away from everything today?" I asked Damon as he parked the car.

He gave me one of his rare genuine smiles. "No, you should live your life. Party it up. Get away from all the drama."

I turned back to stare at the boarding house. I loved my friends and would do anything to help them, but I loved being with Damon today. Not having to worry about monsters around every corner was so relaxing. I wish I could run away and live like that every day.

But sooner or later my problems would catch up to me and my life would go to hell.

"Well our day of freedom is over, time to find out what doomsday problem has started now." I told him. He scowled as I climbed out of the car but zoomed next to me and we walked into the house together.

As we got inside the whole house was deadly quiet. "Where is everyone?" I asked as I checked outside to see if they were in the backyard.

"There's no one here." Damon said as he walked towards me. "We have the whole house to ourselves."

He waggled his eyebrows and gave me a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah well that's great but don't you think first we should find out where everyone is?"

"Already taken care of." He showed me the note that had Stefan's fancy handwriting on it. It said that he took Matt and Meredith out of town to this restaurant that everyone has been going crazy for. Also Miss. Flowers went to see a relative and she wouldn't be back for another two days.

"So looks like we have the house to ourselves for a couple of hours. Whatever shall we do?" I asked innocently. He gave me a smirk and picked me up and ran upstairs to his room with vampire speed.

He kicked his door closed and attacked my neck with his teeth and tongue. I couldn't help the moan that escaped as he bit down on a sensitive spot. He chuckled and sucked on the same spot as he laid me down on the bed. He hovered over me and just looked down at me. He grabbed the edge of my shirt then looked back at me.

"Tell me if you want me to slow down. Tell me if you want me to stop." I smiled and pulled him back down to me kissing him passionately. I couldn't believe that I was finally with Damon. He was perfect and I knew that no matter what we would stand side by side. So I pulled back to look into his eyes and said, "Damon I want this, I want you." He smiled down at me, catching my meaning and kissed me hard. He pulled my shirt over my head, all the while looking in my eyes waiting for me to stop him. When I didn't hesitate he focused more on undressing me.

He ran his tongue down my stomach nibbling over my hip bones and licking on certain spots. He stopped at my pants and undid the button. He paused and then pulled them off of me. Thank god I didn't decide to wear granny panties, was all I could think as my black lace undies came into view. After that I pulled him back up to me and grabbed his shirt.

"You are definitely too overdressed." I told him as I pulled it off him flinging it god knows where.

"Yeah well I can see you're taking care of that problem." I gave him a wink as I undid his jeans and pulled them off. Thankfully he at some point had taken off his boots, because right now there was no way I could put up with them.

"Vampires can't get STD's right?" I asked as I thought of all the girls he's slept with.

"No, and we can't get anyone pregnant either. So don't worry I'm clean. But what about you red bird still the maiden that I remember?" I blushed at his comment. "Well I haven't exactly had time to be dating someone so yeah." I replied awkwardly. He groaned and sighed. "Good because if you weren't I would to have killed the guy." I smacked his arm, but let it go as he pulled my bra off and licked my chest. He traced around my breasts and in between them finally taking one into his mouth. I moaned and he chuckled causing amazing vibrations.

With his other hand he pulled my underwear off along with his. We were both finally naked and I looked at his amazing body. I trailed my eyes over his sculpted, six pack abs and made my way down to his length. Holy shit how in the hell is he supposed to fit inside me? He noticed my attention and chuckled.

"Relax red bird, we'll take it slow." He circled my clit with his finger causing me to moan and dig my fingers into his arms. He stuck a finger into me finding a rhythm and stretching me. He added more fingers and rubbed my clit keeping up the pace until I couldn't take the pressure building up in my stomach anymore and came moaning his name.

He leaned down and kissed me hard. "You sure you want to do this?" I grabbed his face and looked him in the eye. "More than anything."

With that he lined himself up and slowly entered me, stretching me out. It was an uncomfortable filling feeling and I scrunched up my nose at the pain. He noticed and said, "Hold onto me and wrap your hips around mine." He kissed me passionately and thrusted the rest of the way in.

It hurt a lot more than I expected and I couldn't help the whimper that escaped. He kissed me softer and whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

When the pain subsided I experimentally bucked my hips causing us both to moan. He took that as the go ahead and pulled out and thrusted back into me picking up a rhythm. The pressure kept building in my stomach as I writhed beneath him. He sucked and nipped at my neck leaving his mark.

As the pressure became unbearable he thrusted into me and all I could feel was him. His mouth attached to mine. His scent filling my nose. His pulse as it beat inside me. All of it was so intense I moaned his name and he came as well, biting into my neck. The pleasure and pain mixed together drove me crazy. When we came back down from our high he lapped at my neck getting the last drops and healing the wound.

He pulled out of me and rolled to his side taking me with him and wrapping me in his arms.

"That was amazing." I breathed against his chest.

"Yeah it was." He said as he kissed the top of my head. "I love you red bird." I smiled and kissed his chest.

"I love you to." And with that I fell into a peaceful sleep. For once in a long time, I knew that when I woke up, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Okay people I want to know what you think of my steamy scene. Was it horrible, and garbage can worthy or what? I really want to know how I did! Also when it comes to this story I have no idea how many chapters there's going to be. I have a rough outline of the story plot in my head but that's about it. Also with horseback riding and school I can't update as fast as I would like so I'm really sorry for that. But I won't abandon the story so just hang in there with me and I will update eventually.I promise I won't let it extend longer than a month without updating. So let me know what ya'll think of everything.**

**Until next time guys:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

**Ok guys I'm so sorry for the late update! Its been awhile so you might want to re read the last chapter just so you aren't confused. I want to send a shout out to my awesome reviewers: snowmbk and Jasmine-.-Momo-chan. Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

That morning I woke up to the sun shining in through the windows and a pair of strong arms holding on to me. I looked up at the face of the man whose chest I was laying on and couldn't help but smile at his peaceful expression.

I stroked his face, being careful not to disturb him, and couldn't help the smile on my face as I thought of the events from last night. As I got lost in my thoughts Damon began to stir letting me know he was waking up.

"Mmm morning." he said as he squeezes me tightly to him causing me to let out a giggle.

"I could get used to waking up like this." He smiled at my words and kissed my forehead.

"Good, because I plan on having a lot of hot sex with u birdy." I laughed at his words as he stood up to round up his clothes. I enjoyed the view of his naked body before stretching out across the bed like a cat then I got up as well. My legs finally feeling the affects of last night became wobbly underneath me and causing me to stumble lightly.

Seeing my unsteadiness Damon came to my side and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey easy, You okay?"

"Yeah just sore." I winked at him as I walked towards the bathroom to start a shower. He quickly followed behind me and got in with me.

"So what are the big plans for today?" I ask as I pour shampoo into my hands.

"How about a day spent in bed." He said with a smirk. I winked at him and put my arms around his waist pulling him in closer to me.

"I like the sound of that but what will we do for entertainment?" I gave him an innocent look as I trailed my hand down until I felt his erection. He groaned against my neck as I started to slowly pump him.

"God red bird we are going to have so much fun together." He said as he brought my face up for a passionate kiss. He picked me up and I wrapped legs around him as he pumped into me. We both groaned at the feeling of each other.

He nibbled down my neck until he reached my breast where he sucked my nipple into his mouth. I moaned at the sensation and gripped his neck to keep him there. He gave a throaty groan when I pulled his hair slightly and the vibrations nearly had me coming undone. I could tell from his thrusts he was almost there and looked up at his face and moaned at the absolute look of pure bliss and happiness he had on his face. As he pumped into me a final time we both came undone moaning each others name.

After we caught our breaths we finished our shower lazily and managed to not completely use up all the hot water.

We got dressed and headed downstairs to see what everyone else was up to. Matt, Stefan and Meredith were all in the kitchen talking but what surprised me was the calm look on Stefan's face.

"Hey guys, have fun last night?" I asked as I poured myself some coffee.

"Yeah the restaurant was amazing, you should go sometime. What did you do last night?" I almost chocked on my coffee at the smirk on her face. Damon seeing my embarrassment gave me an amused look.

"Oh you know nothing much just hung around the house. It was a pretty boring night." I said aiming the last part at Damon. He shot me a _'watch it'_ look, which I ignored.

"No really what did you two do while we were gone?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"Nothing of your concern Mutt." Damon said venomously. He looked between Damon and I then stormed from the kitchen.

Well that was weird." Meredith said looking at where Matt had been sitting.

"Yeah very." I said trying to brush it off. She gave me a curious look then headed off in the diretcion of Matt.

"You know I can smell the sex all over you two right? That and blood." Stefan said with a sly look. I covered my face in embarrassment and Damon chuckled lowly.

"But I have to say you do smell really good Bonnie." I looked up in confusion just in time to see Damon lounge across the kitchen at Stefan.

"Watch what you say brother before I rip your heart out." He picked Stefan up and threw him to the ground.

"And do you want to know what I smell on you brother. Blood, human blood. What have _you _been doing? Stray off from the motley crew last night and have a bite yourself?" I was shocked at his words but as I looked at Stefan closer I could see a difference in him. He was fresher and more alive looking than he had been. But what had me worried was the dark glint in his eye that I had never seen before.

"Maybe I decided that Bambi wasn't doing it for me anymore. I'm surprised, isn't this what you always wanted?" He got up from the floor and winked at me before leaving the kitchen.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked as I walked over to Damon.

"He's turned off his emotions."

"What? Why?" I couldn't believe Stefan would crack like that.

" I guess he couldn't handle feeling bad about Elena anymore. But he's feeding off of human's and I doubt he's cleaning up after himself. He always was a messy eater." I grimaced at the thought and Damon wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my hair.

"Be careful around him. I would hate to have to finally kill him because he got the munchies."

"What you snack on me all the time. You won't share?" I said teasingly. He smirked down at me and bit down softly on my neck, casing me to moan.

"No red bird I don't share. Especially you, you're mine, always." I smiled softly at his words and kissed him. He returned the favor and soon he picked me up and whisked me off to his room, making sure no one saw us, and reminding just what he can do with that gorgeous body of his.

* * *

**Ok so what did you all think? I haven't updated in forever and I'm really sorry! But let me know what you all think. Good or bad I love to read reviews!**

**Until next time guys :)**


End file.
